


Too much...smoke?

by IsabelMaru



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelMaru/pseuds/IsabelMaru
Summary: Isabel hurts herself and feels guilt, Diana wants to help.





	1. Going, going...gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is my first fic so let me know how it is! Sorry for any errors, I'm new to all this :) Hugs!

Isabel's POV  
"Where are you going?" I ask Diana, who is halfway out the front door. She looks at me, stranded on the sofa.  
"To get you an ankle brace," She replies, nodding down to my rolled ankle. I tell her that it's fine and that I can walk, but she insists and continues out the door.

I had tripped over my bag earlier and fucked up my ankle and I haven't been able to walk all day. Diana carried me to the sofa as I kicked and writhed, screaming for her to put me down.

Diana walks back in the door, holding a package in her hand. She sits besideIsabel's POV  
"Where are you going?" I ask Diana, who is halfway out the front door. She looks at me, stranded on the sofa.  
"To get you an ankle brace," She replies, nodding down to my rolled ankle. I tell her that it's fine and that I can walk, but she insists and continues out the door.  
I had tripped over my bag earlier and fucked up my ankle and I haven't been able to walk all day. Diana carried me to the sofa as I kicked and writhed, screaming for her to put me down.  
Diana walks back in the door, holding a package in her hand. She sits beside me and tears it open gently, pulling out a hard fabric contraption. She beckons me to put my foot up on her knee. I hesitate for a few moment before I comply. She firmly wraps it around my ankle, heel and foot.  
I've always admired her hands, soft and careful as they are. They never do wrong, unlike my own scarred ones. A pang of guilt hits me.  
What I did was disgusting. A formula I created killed hundreds of thousands of people...and all I did was sit back and watch it happen. But I know the real monster behind it is....me. 

"Better?" She asks.  
"Better, thank you..." She begins to get up and leave when I say...

 

Diana's POV   
"Um...Diana?...Can I errr...Can I sleep with...you tonight?" Isabel asks.  
I smile, baffled at her question.  
"Of course," I say, hoping not to scare her beautiful soul.


	2. Going, going...gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! So I have an amazing child person thing (sorry hehe) and I'd just like to thank them. I believe their name is @snowboardingislife (I'm so so so sorry if I messed that up). They are so supportive, I'm so grateful! Chapter is dedicated to them.  
> Also, apologies for any errors, my nails are really really long and it's hard to type.  
>  HUGS!

Isabel's POV  
I cautiously and quietly knock on Diana's bedroom door, my mask off and hair down. She opens it, smiling.  
"Hello sweet," Diana slips and beckons me in.   
"Hi," I say, my eyes, for the first time, meeting hers. Usually my eyes are at my feet. I rarely look up.   
She gets into bed and I follow suit, facing away from her. She flicks the bedside light off.   
Then her hand touches my back and rests there. I tense up and shake.  
"Isabel," She says, soothingly "It's alright, I would never hurt you. Ever,"  
I turn to face her and look up into her pretty chocolate eyes.  
"Thank you," I whisper, trying my best not to look away.  
Her hand brushes my face and rests there.  
"Always,"  
She shuts her eyes and I do too.  
***  
Diana's POV  
I am awoken by crying and heavy breathing.  
I look over and there is Isabel, sobbing, hyperventilating and shaking in her sleep.  
"Isabel, honey?" I whisper, touching my hand to her arm.  
She jolts awake and screams.  
"Isabel, it's just me, Diana. It's okay, you are okay. Everything is fine."  
She breathes in sharply, the 100th tear rolling down her face. Her small body collapses into me, shaking. I stroke her hair, soothing her with every word.   
"He's gonna hurt me...He's coming," She whispers in my arms.  
"Who, bub?"   
"Ludendorff,"   
"Oh sweet, he's gone. He can never hurt you ever again. I won't let it happen, okay?" I assure her.  
She nods, closing her red eyes. Her shaking slowly dies down until she is still and sleeping. I hold her until morning. Protecting her, always.


	3. She wants to go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel feels there's no point in life but Diana stops her from doing anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!!***  
> Read at your own risk. This chapter will contain suicidal thoughts and yeah, if you'll get triggered, don't read it sunshines.  
> Sorry if this sucks, it's 1am where I am....  
> HUGS!!!

Isabel's POV  
I hate what I did, day in, day out. It wasn't me. I don't kill, I am a chemist, I create formulas.  
I don't know what happened to me. Diana says it was Ares, but logically, that doesn't make  
sense. I am responsible for my actions. But the thing is, I don't know why I did it. I guess I  
didn't have a choice. Ludendorff would have had me tortured again, should I not have   
complied with his orders.

Diana knocks on the door and I slowly pad down the hall to open it for her.  
"Hallo," I mumble, my eyes at the floor. I move out of the way so she can enter.  
"Guten morgen, Isabel," she says enthusiastically, trying to get me to look at her and be   
more engaged and talkative.  
"How are you?" She says, shifting from German to English as I am not very good at German.  
"I'm fine," I snap, then instantly recoil, "How are you?"  
"I am well, thank you," she says, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
Then something odd happens.

"I'm so sorry, I'm always so cold   
and I push you away.  
I'm so sorry, Diana.  
I don't mean to- want to. I'm sorry," I sob, my shoulders caving as I back into the wall.

On her knees, Diana tells me that it's okay, I needn't be sorry as it isn't my fault and she   
doesn't mind. That doesn't stop me from feeling bad. Just like when I did all those horrible  
things. That, I can never forgive myself for.

No one's alive anymore. Just Diana and me. That's all that's left, just her good heart and  
my cold and evil one.  
But I'm going to change that.

****

I take the little bottle of poison pills which I've been hiding from Diana for a couple of years.  
I stare at myself in the mirror, tears flowing from my eyes, then down at the purple pills in   
my hand. I run to the other end of the house, getting paper and a pen. I return to the   
bathroom and start scratching a note, my eyes blurring from tears. Signed off, Love Isabel.

I raise the pills to my mouth.  
That's when Diana rushes in, knocking them out of my hand. I scream,  
"Just let me go!!"   
She just wraps her arms around me and we sink to the floor as I sob, hyperventilating.  
"Shhhh...shhh...it's okay, it's okay...I'm here...shhhh sweet, it's okay bub," she whispers into my ear,  
her arms firmly around me, not letting me move.  
"I'm here, beautiful...I'm here,"  
There is a long pause before I whisper,  
"I love you,"


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huggles everyone. Let me know how it's coming along. This one's gonna be short. So sorry for not updating in aagggeesss.

Isabel's POV  
I stumble up the stairs of the basement, whispering Diana's name. My head spins and a blurry figure appears in my field of vision. Then a whirlwind of "Isabel?"'s echos through my head, making me more dizzy. In a haze of darkness, I slip into Diana's arms and pass under the silvery waves of unconsciousness.   
Diana's POV  
I look down into beautiful brown eyes, just opening.   
"Hey," I whisper softly, my hand trailing her unmasked face.  
She weakly smiles and shivers in the icy air.  
"I'll go get you another blanket,"  
She rasps "Thanks,"  
As I walk to the linen press, I wish that Isabel hadn't stayed in that awful, chemical-smelling basement. But most of all, I wish I'd gone and checked on her instead of just leaving meals at the door. Isabel gets startled easily and should I have gone down she probably would've screamed.   
I choose a furry blanket and head back. Placing the blanket over her, I ask her if she needs anything.   
"Yes, um.. you." She shyly looks up at me with a small smile on her damaged face.   
"You know...when you held that tank above me I never knew how much you would mean to me..."  
She just smiles.   
"I love you."


End file.
